More Then I Have to Breathe
by Writer-by-day
Summary: *ONE SHOT* Sirius and Hermione have finally taken the plunge and gotten pregnant, on top of that going to get an ultrasound sounds like a piece of cake right? SB/HG


_**This one came to me a while ago and I loved the idea of this actually happening. It makes me laugh. Anyways, a nice little one shot for those of you waiting for me to update my other fics. It's been a while I know, but semester one is over, freeing up a lot of my time, so hopefully I can update more regularly. Anyways this is a little goofy one shot, so I hope you all enjoy:**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Everything is owned by Rowling except for this particular story and ship. **_

**More Than I Have to Breathe**

"Is that your angry face or what?" Sirius asked cocking an eyebrow in her direction from his place leaning on the wall. They were waiting to be seen by a doctor so that Hermione could have her second ultrasound. Once again she had taken the required amount of water and once again, had waited 4 hours, and once again, they were waiting in the crowded waiting room to be seen. She had insisted on being treated like any Muggle mom, at least for the first pregnancy.

Hermione scowled. "No this is the face that states quite clearly, I have to pee more than I have to breathe." She was now standing and pacing back and fourth, her face red with effort. Sirius, who was ready for a snappy comeback about her insistency for an ultrasound, then took that time to realize she really did look ready to burst.

Sirius's eyes widened. "Oh… Well… We're going to have to do something about that then." He stated hurriedly. He scanned the waiting room for a nurse.

"Oi! You! This woman won't make it to the ultrasound on account of the fact that she has stopped breathing in order to control her bladder, and I would prefer this one alive and not… moist." He shouted. Hermione's face reddened, but she didn't yell.

"Sirius." She stated quite calmly. "Your little bastard of a son just kicked my bladder for the fifth time; if he does it again I'm going to have to…" She was cut off by the nurse, who may have in fact, just saved his life by whisking his bulging beauty and leading her to one of the waiting Ultrasound rooms.

Sirius released the hiss of air he had been suppressing in his chest as he watched the door close. Shit, another second and she would have Avada Kadavaed his ass and he would have been done with it, strike that, she wouldn't have killed him because that would have been too easy. HE had been the one that had wanted children.

With that snippy little thought still ripe in his brain he glanced around the room, running a hair through his black locks. "Merlin that was close." He finally muttered, he sent a bit of a smile around the room, attempting to pass over the entire incident by flashing some of his signature charm.

A bald, more then overweight man, wearing a tattered cotton shirt with a Hawaiian pattern on it was glaring at him. "What are you some kind of freak, mentioning Merlin like that? You think you're some kind of attention seeking pretty boy?" The man was staring at him, completely serious.

Sirius opened his mouth and the closed it again, for once he was speechless. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Yes he does. We support the church of Merlin, and we are raising our child in this fashion, so, if you'd like to ask that question again, you're going to have to answer to the both of us." Hermione was standing right behind him, glaring at the man.

The entire room had gone completely silent; everyone was staring either at the man, or Sirius and Hermione. "I'd also like to bring up the point that discriminating against one's religion is punishable by the courts." Sirius added. He then grabbed Hermione's hand and they walked out of the room heads held high.

As soon as they made it too the elevator, both of them burst out laughing. "The Church of Merlin! Shit Hermione, I didn't think you had it in you!" Sirius managed.

Hermione chuckled, "Court of Law! Did you see the look on his face; it was like he had just seen a Hinkypuff. Brilliant!" She countered.

"I love you." Sirius whispered pulling his girl into a hug and kissing her forehead. Hermione smiled.

"It's a boy."

_**End. Short and sweet, kind of stupid but the concept made me laugh. Questions, comments, reviews, faves and watches appreciated and answered. Thanks much.**_


End file.
